


You Complete Me

by LPCollins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-08-16 23:43:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16505030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LPCollins/pseuds/LPCollins
Summary: Everyone is born with one part of their brain not working properly, causing them to lack one of the five senses. The only way to enable the one missing is to truly connect with your soulmate. Everybody has at least one soulmate but only few succeed in finding theirs.Dean Winchester has never had the sense of taste and uses the search for his soulmate as an excuse to hook up with practically every girl he meets.His brother Sam is deaf and secretly on a constant lookout for his soulmate, convinced someday he'll meet them.Gabriel Novak literally can't see the point of trying to find your soulmate.Castiel, Gabriel's younger brother, lacks the sense of touch. He has given up all hope of true love and now he honestly just doesn't care anymore.So imagine what happens when these four people meet...





	1. Chapter 1

It was 6 a.m. when Dean slipped out of the bed. He quickly got dressed, trying not to wake the girl. Then he got two small pillboxes from his pocket, opening them carefully. Both of them contained little white crystals. He licked his finger, put it in one of the boxes and licked it again. He repeated the ritual with the second box. Nothing. A shame, really.

_Lisa Braeden._ He actually liked her and that was something that didn't happen very often. Still, he'd convinced her she could possibly be his soulmate and now that it was clear she wasn't, there really was no point in staying together.

When he'd gotten all of his stuff, he grabbed a piece of paper and scrambled down her name and address, which was also his current location. He always kept some information on the ones he really liked. You never knew if they would still be single in ten, twenty years or something. If he was ready to settle then, he could at least trace the few women he considered spending the rest of his life with. Even if they weren't his soulmates.

Dean walked out of the door and headed back to his Impala, which was parked in front of the apartment complex. He got in and drove home, to a small house he and his brother had inherited from their parents. His mom had died when he was still a kid, his father only recently. Dean had been heartbroken about it but he got used to living with his brother rather quickly.

When he walked into the house, he found Sam already sitting at the kitchen table, eating a bowl of cereal while reading the newspaper. He looked up when Dean entered and gave him a mocking smile before signing, _Where have you been?_

_What do you think?_ Dean replied with a grin on his face.

Sam just rolled his eyes at him and continued his breakfast. Dean sat down across from him and waited patiently. He knew his brother would ask eventually.

"Sooo," Sam tried after a couple of minutes. "End?"

"And," Dean corrected him. Sam frowned, so he explained, _More at the back, almost at the middle. And a little bit more open as well._

"And?" Sam tried again and Dean gave him a thumbs up.

Then he said, "No."

Sam looked down, clearly disappointed. It wasn't a difficult word to lip-read.

Dean tapped his shoulder. _It's alright. Still plenty of chances._

His brother smiled a little. Personally, Dean didn't care about finding his soulmate but he knew Sammy really wanted him to meet them. Of course Sam deserved it much more than he did and besides, not being able to taste anything was way less of a problem than being deaf. So if it was up to Dean, his brother would find his soulmate long before his wish was fulfilled.

After Sam had finished his breakfast, he got his backpack and gave Dean an expectant look.

_Alright, let's go_ , he signed before going back to the Impala to drive to the University of Kansas. He dropped Sam off, waved goodbye and then headed to the garage he worked at. One day he wanted his own garage but right know he needed all the money to support his family and to pay for Sam's education.

He smiled at the thought of Sam being in his first year at law school. He was so incredibly proud of his little brother. Sure, almost one fifth of the population was born without the sense of hearing but it was still one of the less common disabilities and he could only imagine how little people got to go to college, let alone law school.

He arrived at the garage and greeted his co-workers Bobby and Ash, before going to put his stuff away. He got out the salad Sam had made him, although it should have been his lunch. It didn't matter. He was hungry now and it wasn't like he'd taste the difference anyway.

~~~

It was moments like these Castiel didn't remember why he'd decided to move out with Gabriel. Yes, he loved his brother. But the little brat could drive him crazy sometimes.

"Castiel!!" Gabriel shouted while running down the stairs, causing him to nearly fall on his face.

"What is it?" Castiel grumbled while packing for college.

"I can't find my blue socks."

Castiel sighed in frustration. "Then put on others."

"Are you sure? Will they still match my outfit?"

Castiel looked at him. "You're wearing green pants and a red and white striped shirt, nothing will match that, Gabriel."

"Really?" his brother asked in shock. "Holy shit, I thought this were my jeans. I'll go change!" And then he ran back up the stairs.

"Hurry!" Castiel called after him. "We're already late!"

Sometimes he felt like he was the older one. Still, it was better than the alternative.

Gabriel and Castiel Novak came from a very big family. A very, very big family. Their adoptive father was absent most of the time so the kids had had to look out for themselves as well as each other. The problem was that in such a big family, with so many different personalities and without any form of authority, chaos quickly took over. Their siblings were always arguing with each other over the smallest of things. You'd think that without their five senses it would be harder for them to fight but it wasn't. On the contrary, it was an ideal situation to form alliances behind the other's backs and take advantage of each other's disabilities. Every so often things would get out of hand and someone got hurt, never severely but still. It had gotten even worse over the years and Castiel had been absolutely sick of it. He loved his siblings and seeing them fighting each other constantly like that was the most painful thing he'd ever felt.

So when he'd finally officially become an adult, he'd told his brothers and sisters to shove it up their asses. He had never been so relieved to be able to speak his mind. But he'd also known he wasn't the only one who wanted to get out of there. Gabriel had possibly suffered from the fighting even more, although he only caught half of it, since he couldn't see the rest. Castiel had had a feeling his older brother would have left a long time ago if he wasn't so dependent on the rest of their family. Sure, Gabriel could manage on his own if needed, but he had grown up surrounded by siblings to help him. Besides, going to and paying for college were two things he really couldn't handle himself, not combined with living completely independently. So when he went to pack his stuff, Castiel had offered him to come along. Gabriel didn't need much assistance, Castiel was sure the two of them would do fine on their own. His brother hadn't needed to think about it for a second.

That was five years ago now.

"Gabriel!" Castiel tried again, knowing it was hopeless anyways.

He got his backpack and put on his trench coat, waiting by the front door of the small two-storied apartment they rented.

"I'm coming!" Gabriel yelled while heading down the stairs again. He was wearing jeans and green socks now but Castiel decided not to mention it.

His brother rushed through the kitchen to get his own stuff. Castiel heard a stumble and a swear and he couldn't help but smile. The past couple of years Gabriel had gotten to know the place like the back of his hand but from time to time things like chairs still got in his way.

"I'm ready," he said, coming to a stop in front of Castiel, completely out of breath. He held his satchel in one hand and fidgeted with his white stick with the other.

"Jacket," Castiel simply said.

Gabriel grabbed his jacket from the peg and gave his younger brother a cocky look. He was very good at that.

"Let's go," Castiel sighed before opening the door.

Gabriel walked towards the elevator while Castiel locked the apartment. By the time he joined his brother, Gabriel had gotten his jacket on and was patiently waiting for the elevator to arrive.

"How is your dissertation going?" Castiel asked when they got in.

"It's going," Gabriel replied with a smirk.

The younger Novak just rolled his eyes. Gabriel was in the last year of his Master in History at Kansas University. This dissertation was extremely important for his education but Gabriel had a habit of not caring about important things in general.

"Please tell me you'll pass."

"Of course I will. With flying colors."

Castiel bit back a sarcastic remark. Instead he got out of the elevator and started his walk to the bus station. His brother followed closely behind.

"We should get you a dog," he commented when a woman walked by with a seeing-eye dog.

"Oh I'd love a dog," Gabriel answered.

When the bus arrived, he grabbed onto Castiel's arm for guidance. His little brother didn't care. He couldn't feel it anyway.

"Or a soulmate maybe. That'd come in handy too," Gabriel smirked.

"Like someone wants to be put up with you for the rest of their lives," Castiel mocked and the shorter boy started laughing while they got into the bus.

"Yeah, can't do to that to them, can I?"

Castiel just smiled, humming a little as an affirmation for Gabriel.

They arrived at their stop and got off, saying their goodbyes to one another as they headed into different directions.


	2. Chapter 2

A couple of hours later Dean was again parked in front of Kansas University, waiting for his little brother to show. Sam was five minutes overdue now, but it wouldn't be the first time he was a little late because he had some questions for his professors. Dean didn't worry. His brother could manage on his own.

But when five minutes turned to ten turned to fifteen, his brotherly instincts started to rise in his chest. _No harm in going to have a look..._ he thought and got out of the car.

Dean had been on campus a few times but honestly he didn't understand how any student could find their way here. The place was a maze. He started off in the same direction Sam took every morning but after following some paths, taking a few turns and even crossing a street - what kind of school needed a street in it? - he still hadn't found a building that said 'Law School'.

He gave up and decided to go into one of the buildings to ask someone. He ran up the stairs and was just about to open the door when someone pushed it open, nearly hitting him in the face.

"Wow there," he said, stopping the door just in time. He looked at the person coming out of the building and was met with the most amazingly blue eyes he'd ever seen.

The guy in front of him was a little bit shorter than him. His dark hair was messy, like he'd barely put any effort in it, and he was wearing a white shirt, a blue tie and a tan trench coat, a strange combination that suited him surprisingly well. He seemed in a hurry, which would explain why he hadn't noticed Dean through the glass door. Dean had already checked if he was blind maybe, but he wasn't carrying a white stick, so he guessed not.

"Sorry," the guy said with an apologetic smile.

He was already about to walk away when Dean stopped him. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

The other boy quickly glanced at his phone before turning back to Dean. "Sure."

"Do you know where the Law School building is?"

The stranger let out a little laugh. "I do, but you're not exactly close. Just follow the signs pointing to Green Hall, it's that way," he said, pointing in the direction Dean had just come from.

He groaned. "Well, that's just great."

"I can come with you if you want to," the guy offered. "I need to take the bus there anyway."

Dean give him a wide grin. "That would be great actually. Thanks."

"No problem," the boy answered and they started to walk in the way he had pointed to. "Are you new on campus?"

"Uhm no, I'm actually just coming to pick up my brother," he confessed.

"Younger or older?"

Dean smiled. "Younger. Two years. You got any siblings?"

"Only one I talk to," the guy said. "One year older. He's waiting for me at the bus stop, so I'm sorry if I'm going a little bit fast."

"No problem. I can handle," Dean said with a confident smile, which the other boy returned instantly. "So are the both of you in college here?"

"Yeah, I'm in my Master in Biology and my brother is finishing his in History."

He whistled. "Impressive."

Out of the corner of his eye he could see a small blush appearing on his guide's face. "Thank you. Where did you park?"

"Lot 54, why?"

The guy chuckled softly and Dean looked at him while frowning. "What?"

"You know that building right besides lot 54? That's KU Law School."

"Crap," Dean mumbled. He should have known that. On the other hand, he was pretty sure that wasn't the building where Sam had his first class.

"It's understandable. This campus is a little bit out of proportion."

"You'd think?" Dean said, making both of them laugh.

"Hey, I didn't catch your name yet," he suddenly realized.

The boy shot him a surprised look. "Right." He put out his hand. "My name is Castiel. Castiel Novak."

Dean gave him a wide grin while shaking his hand. "Dean Winchester. That's a unique name you've got there."

"Thank you," Castiel laughed. "My adopting father was a very unique person."

"Was?" Dean asked. He recognized that tense way too easily.

"I haven't seen him in a while," Castiel told him.

"Why not?"

He shrugged. "He was never around much. My brother and I moved out five years ago and we haven't spoken to the rest of our family since."

Dean's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "You serious?"

"Unfortunately, yes," Castiel sighed.

"Well, take it from someone who knows what they're talking about, you might want them around for as long as you can. Otherwise you're gonna regret it afterwards," Dean said, causing Castiel to give him a curious look. "My parents died," he explained.

The other boy's blue eyes turned sympathetically at once. "I'm sorry to hear that."

Dean gave him a small smile. "That's alright."

They spent the rest of their walk in silence.

~~~

When Sam finally got out of class, he practically ran towards the parking lot. Dean would probably be worried by now. To his surprise he noticed the car almost immediately - it was quite difficult to overlook - but his brother was nowhere to be found. He looked around in confusion but couldn't find anything to explain his brother's absence. He shrugged and leaned against the hood of the car. Whatever the reason was Dean had left, he'd probably be back soon enough.

Sam checked his phone in case Dean had sent him a text but that wasn't the case either. He had to admit he was twenty minutes late, so maybe Dean had gone to find him. He'd had some questions for his professor but unfortunately he hadn't been the only one. Since he knew some of his classmates had buses to catch and conversations in signing language tended to take a bit longer, he had waited 'til the rest of them had finished. Dean knew that happened sometimes, so surely he would come back to the car as soon as he realized Sam wasn't in class anymore.

Without nothing else to do he looked around a bit. Most students who finished at this hour had already left. There was a shorter boy waiting at the bus stop, but that was about it. He was leaning against the bus sign and Sam would have told him to be careful because the thing didn't look very trustworthy, but then noticed the folded white stick the guy was fiddling with, swinging it back and forth, and he refrained. He had met blind people before and it was extremely difficult for him to communicate with them.

That was probably the thing that bothered him the most about his disability. How was he supposed to find his soulmate, already one in a seven billion, if he couldn't even talk to a small fifth of the population?

They had always told him there was a right person for everyone, someone who completed your own personality in such a unique way it restored your missing sense. Some people even had multiple soulmates. There was little evidence for that but it happened. Over the years Sam had seen it on the news a couple of times. Researchers were currently trying to find out if everyone had multiple soulmates, but so far there was no proof for that. Some also claimed there were people without a soulmate but everybody knew it was impossible to tell. Nobody could meet all of their possible soulmates, no matter how much you wanted to. And if you'd found them but they died, there was still a chance there was another one for you out there.

Sam knew the chances he would ever find his were incredibly small, but every time someone really caught his eye, he couldn't help but hope. Hope that maybe this would be the one. He would never say that out loud though. He knew all too well Dean was already convinced he would never find his soulmate. He was too rational to believe that that one person would just happen to pass by.

The younger Winchester looked back at the guy at the bus stop. A bus had just arrived but the golden haired boy didn't get in. _Maybe he's waiting for someone,_ Sam thought.

He checked his phone again and just as he did, he saw Dean crossing the street, along with a guy in a tan trench coat. Sam pulled up his eyebrows in surprise. He was pretty sure he hadn't seen Dean's friend before.

He got of the hood and took a couple of steps in his brother's direction. To his surprise the boy in the trench coat walked towards the blind guy and Sam saw him say something.

In the meantime Dean had reached him and started signing, _Sorry I'm late, I was..._

Then the attention of both of them was distracted by the two strangers. For some reason the short boy smacked the other one a couple of times with his white stick, appearing to be yelling something Sam couldn't lip-read. The new guy just stood there, apparently unmoved.

He couldn't help but laugh at the scenario and the blind one turned to him immediately. He was met by two of the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen. The sunlight reflected in them perfectly, like sunshine going through a glass of whiskey.


End file.
